Образ друга (RUS)
by Nicord
Summary: Образ друга это ведь не только моральная категория. Это ещё и вполне осязаемая прибыльная ниша рынка. Занять её трудно, удерживать её сложно. Но однажды захватив её, можно рассчитывать на позицию лидера в области. Этот маленький рассказ описывает как Нене познакомилась с одним из возможных вариантов занятия ниши друга. Игорь Зыктин. Февраль 2017 года.
1. Chapter 1

Противный писк нарушил тишину комнаты. Девушка, лежавшая на кушетке вздрогнула, но не встала. По мере продолжения противного писка будильника она несколько раз перевернулась с одного бока на другой, но вставать категорически не хотела. По её внутренним ощущениям, она находилась где-то в тёплом, приятном тумане, а будильник норовил вытащить её оттуда. Сопротивляясь до последнего, она начала кривить лицо, закрыла уши руками, но в итоге заставил себя подняться. С трудом доковыляв до будильника, она попыталась его аккуратно выключить, но промахнулась мимо клавиши.

Она тихо пробурчала:

\- Да чтоб тебя..., - и стукнула кулаком по будильнику. В комнате восстановилась тишина.

Она осмотрела себя в большом настенном зеркале. Всклокоченные волосы, мешки под глазами, скомканная одежда. Она удивлённо начала осматривать себя, водя руками по мятой рубашке и юбке.

\- Какой ужас, - тихо пробормотала она. Я вчера забыла раздеться...

Девушка попыталась поправить провернувшуюся на половину оборота юбку, вытянула её из под пояса, выправила рубашку. Но усилия эти не увенчались успехом, и одежда продолжала висеть бесформенным мешком. После двух неудачных попыток она признала это ситуацию безвыходной и бросила всё как есть. Медленно ковыляя, она направилась на кухню, чтобы выпить воды.

Налив себе желанный стакан, она ухватила его обеими руками, уселась на кресло и, прижавшись плечом к стене, поджала под себя ноги.

\- Какое отвратительное... Омерзительное... Ужасное утро...

Она перевела взгляд на кухонную стойку, на которой стояла пластиковая упаковка для лекарств. Пошатываясь, девушка опёрлась на одну ногу и потянулась за упаковкой. Вытянув руку до предела, она ухватилась за край упаковки и потянула к себе. Упаковка была пуста. Девушка потрясла её, убеждаясь, что внутри ничего нет, а затем начала бегло просматривать описание на тыльной стороне коробки.

«Улучшение мозговых функций...»

«...при больших нагрузках на работе и в спорте...»

«...нормализация сна и отдыха...»

«...приём ведётся по одной таблетке в два дня...»

«...категорически запрещается употреблять алкоголь во время действия препарата...»

«...период полувывода действующего вещества составляет 7 дней...».

Девушка бросила упаковку в другой угол комнаты, упёрлась руками в стол и положила голову на ладони.

\- Като, чёрт бы тебя побрал, старый ты маразматик..., - она злобно фыркнула, перевела дыхание, а затем продолжила.

\- Ну вот почему начальство решило присудить тебе почётную грамоту именно в этот месяц. Именно тогда, чёрт возьми, когда у нас столько работы. Именно вот сейчас...

Она медленно встала из-за стола и поковыляла по комнате, злобно ворча:

\- Вот какому идиоту пришло в голову, что это такой важный повод, что надо тащить на него сотрудников смежных отделов... Ну... Да в гробу я видела вашу сраную корпоративную культуру! С этим обязательным посещением всех тупых мероприятий, будь они прокляты!

Девушка обратила внимание на своё отражение в оконном стекле, провела рукой по спутанным волосам, попыталась поправить их, но так толком и не начав, бросила это дело.

\- Вот надо же было так совпасть, что мне пришлось тащиться на эти старческие посиделки. На эти глупые бессмысленные, замшелые традиционные поздравления начальника смежного отдела. Поздравления старого функционера-бюрократа, который только и делает, что пишет отчёты.

Повернув голову к оконному стеклу, она попыталась поправить рубашку и застегнуть на ней верхнюю пуговицу.

\- Видимо руководители оценили твои великолепные навыки по перекладыванию бумажек, Като! Очень оценили! Прям всю душу человек вкладывает в написание отчётов, надо его наградить за это...Эх... Как же это глупо всё-таки...

После того, как пуговица была застёгнута, рубашка приняла вид ещё хуже прежнего. Перекошенная ткань начала давить на шею и девушка расстегнула пуговицу обратно.

\- Такая вот она, корпоративная культура. Нравится тебе, не нравится, но присутствовать ты должна.

Девушка сделала шаг к окну и провела рукой по своему отражению.

\- Господи, всего-то одна лишь жалкая рюмка сакэ, а какие ужасные последствия. Ну кто бы мог подумать, что мне будет так плохо... Если бы я только знала, чем это всё закончится.

Немного помолчав, она добавила в пустоту:

\- Да что толку то, период полувывода длится неделю, а реакция с алкоголем и того больше. Даже если бы меня предупредили за несколько дней, я бы ничего не смогла сделать… Может… Может можно было сказаться больной и просто не явиться в этот день на работу…

Она покачала головой из стороны в сторону:

\- Мне бы это потом припомнили. Като человек злопамятный, незачем мне с ним отношения портить. Нет, это всё… Всё… Да какая разница уже, в конце то концов. Реакция в крови прошла, концентрацию препарата опять четыре дня надо набирать… Все усилия пошли прахом.

Она перевела взгляд на упаковку лекарства.

\- Раз такое дело… Сделаю ка я себе один день отдыха. Ничего ведь страшного не случится с того, что я пропущу приём. И так уже всё это дорогостоящее средство, весь труд химического производства, вершина технологий нейростимуляторов… всё это пойдёт в канализацию транзитом через печень и почки. А я хоть отдохну денёк.

Она приложила указательный палец к подбородку, обдумывая как ей поступить.

\- Да, так и сделаю. Сегодня же мне весь день отчёты заполнять надо. Не нужны мне сегодня мозги, печати и без них можно ставить. И даже грамоты за это получать…

Девушка направилась было в ванную, но её отвлёк звонкий звук падения какого-то предмета на кафель кухни. Осмотрев пол помещения, она обнаружила, что звук был вызван её отцепившимся бейджиком. Девушка подошла к нему, села перед ним на корточки. Поза оказалась достаточно удобной, менять её не хотелось, поэтому она замерла в этом положении. Просидев так с десяток секунд, она вспомнила, что ей надо собираться, очень неспешно протянула руку к бейджику и перевернула его.

«Нене Романова. Технический эксперт второго департамента специальной полиции города МегаТокио».

\- Никогда не любила фотографию на этом значке... Но сейчас я бы не отказалась хотя бы так выглядеть. Ну, хоть бы без мешков под глазами...

Нехотя, она встала и направилась в ванную.

\- Период полувыведения семь суток. Сёмь чёртовых суток, пока действующее вещество остаётся в моей крови.

Испорченное самочувствие и нарушенный режим приёма стимулятора не давал ей покоя.

\- Я переписала дни рождения всех коллег, дни рождения их чёртовых родственников, важных знакомых, записала даты юбилеев и праздников. Проклятых праздников, по которым им могло бы взбрести в голову устроить корпоративную пьянку. Но нет же, нашёлся один старый хрен, которого решили наградить в самый неподходящий момент...

Она глубоко вздохнула и, с грустью, опять посмотрела на своё отражение.

\- Но всего в жизни нельзя предусмотреть... Нельзя... Господи, какой у меня ужасный вид... Нет, с этим надо что-то делать...

Дойдя до ванной, она скинула с себя одежду и опять с грустью посмотрела в своё отражение:

\- Вот видишь, ты хотела лишь немного повысить свою продуктивность на работе. Всего-навсего получить дополнительный заряд энергии, чтобы поскорее закончить все висящие на тебе отчёты. Ну что здесь такого, лишь маленькая фармакологическая поддержка, как и всегда в трудную минуту. Но есть люди, которые ценят выполнение работы, а есть люди, которые ценят обсуждение этого выполнения. И в этот раз тебе не предоставили выбора, хочешь ты принимать участие или нет...

С этими словами она включила воду.

Всем сотрудникам, принимавшим участие в корпоративном праздновании вручения почётной грамоты начальнику юридического отдела, сдвинули начало рабочего дня на время обеда. Но уже и оно должно было вот-вот подойти. Близился конец квартала и от всех отделов требовали максимальной сдачи всей отчётности. На Нене висел с десяток незаполненных бланков, и она тянула с их выполнением, сколько могла. Но нельзя вечно оттягивать неизбежное, сегодня уже точно надо было их заканчивать. Раз за разом прокручивая эти безрадостные мысли у себя в голове, она медленно собиралась на работу.

Будучи уже готовой выйти из квартиры, она надолго задумалась, как именно ей сегодня стоит добираться до работы. Рядом с входной дверью висели две электронные кары доступа. Нене перевела взгляд на окно:

\- Похоже, что сегодня на улице прекрасная погода. Но у меня абсолютно нет желания ехать на мотоцикле...

Она протянула руку и взяла одну из карточек, повертела её в руке.

\- Впрочем, вести машину мне сегодня тоже не хочется. Хммм... Ну вот зачем мне вообще машина, если я на ней не езжу?

Расстроенная, она повесила карточку обратно на крючок.

\- Нет, сегодня я не в том состоянии. Сегодня я ощущаю себя мешком с овощами, а значит ехать мне на общественном транспорте.

Она повертела в руке брелок дистанционной оплаты.

\- Да, поеду сегодня на робо-такси. Ни на что другое мне нервов не хватит…

Дверь квартиры обнаружила, что хозяйка вышла за пределы защищаемого периметра и инициировала операцию закрытия.


	2. Chapter 2

Рабочий день её ничем особенным не выделялся. На сегодня было назначено множество технических отчётов. Часть из них надо было проверить, часть просто подписать. Большую часть документов Нене подписывала цифровой подписью, но некоторые ведомства требовали документы на бумажных носителях. И вот с ними выходило больше всего мороки. Листы приходилось печатать, а потом подписывать от руки, после чего заверять личной лазерной печатью, выжигавшей на бумаге персональный идентификатор сотрудника.

Хуже всего было то, что объём работы не был фиксирован. Каждые 10-15 минут компьютер противно попискивал, сообщая о новом извещении, пришедшем по корпоративной электронной почте. Это всегда означало добавление ещё одного отчёта в очередь. Эти постоянные звуки жутко раздражали Нене, и в итоге она выключила динамик на компьютере, чтобы это её не отвлекало от работы. Время от времени она поглядывала на экран, печально разглядывая все увеличивающий список невыполненных дел.

Размеренный ритм дня нарушил звонок телефона.

\- Романова, почему на почту не отвечаешь?!

Судя по голосу, звонил шеф.

\- Ам…работы много не успеваю, - сбивчиво ответила Нене.

\- Срочно давай ко мне! Совещание ты уже пропустила! Для тебя срочное дело есть!

\- А что за…

Начальник спецполиции не дал ей закончить.

\- Быстро сюда давай, на месте расскажу!

На пути до кабинета начальства она шла в смятении. По мере подъёма на лифте, она постепенно начинала волноваться, размышляя о ситуации.

\- Не самой удачной идеей было отключать звук оповещения. Впрочем, я же всё - равно не читала сообщения. В конце концов, мог бы сразу позвонить…

Начальника она застала в весьма скверном расположении духа. Он выглядел взволнованно, нервно пытался обрезать кончик сигары. Окно в кабинете было раскрыто, и сильный ветер временами сбрасывал листы бумаги с подоконника. Впрочем, шефа это, похоже, нисколько не беспокоило. Увидев её, он указал на кресло.

\- Садись и дверь за собой плотно закрой.

Наконец обрезав кончик сигары, он сделал затяжку и откинулся назад в кресло, выдержал паузу и сказал:

\- Здравствуй Нене, - после этих слов он выпустил густое облако дыма к потолку, где его подхватила система кондиционирования. Извини, за то, что оторвал тебя от работы, но на то есть причины.

\- Здравствуйте, - тихо сказала Нене и села в кресло.

Шеф некоторое время сидел молча, погруженный в мысли смотря невидящим взглядом в стену. Обдумав всё, он повернул голову к Нене.

\- Итак, дело к тебе есть.

\- Слушаю, - спокойно ответила она.

\- Я не мог позвонить раньше, ко мне тут внезапно набежала целая толпа юристов. Я поэтому и писал тебе по почте, чтобы ты подключилась к трансляции конференции.

Он сделал глубокий вдох и вытер пот со лба.

\- Сплошные нервы с ними. Посторонних, видите ли, приглашать нельзя. А я хотел тайком тебе видеотрансляцию включить.

Он улыбнулся ей, но в качестве реакции она лишь переспросила:

\- Юристы?

\- Да, тяжело выговорил он. Чёртовы сукины дети. Корпоративные юристы. Целая толпа. А самое плохое, что они не сами сюда пришли, они пришли сюда из-за того, что я кой чего, кое-кому пообещал.

Нене улыбнулась.

\- И что же это вы такое пообещали?

\- Не суть важно. У меня был должок перед начальником городской полиции, у них сейчас тоже завал по работе. К нам вчера тело привезли.

Он опять сделал затяжку и выпустил кольцо дыма.

\- Ну, как тело. Андроид. Дело вообще не по нашей части. Но так уж получилось, что наши спецы были на месте первыми, на нас расследование и повесили. В обычной ситуации я бы конечно спихнул его обычной полиции, это по их части. Но он меня попросил, чтобы мы этим занимались. Дескать, это же андроид, а мы вроде как по андроидам, значит, нам и расследовать. А у городской полиции и так дел по горло.

\- А что с ним случилось?

\- Вывели из строя множественными ударами ножа, - тихо ответил шеф.

\- И этим делом я заниматься буду? – спросила Нене.

\- Не совсем делом. Там расследовать нечего. Про заведение Родни слышала чего-нибудь?

Нене неуверенно ответила:

\- Я… Я слышала пару раз, как люди про них говорили. Особенно диспетчеры любят это место. Там вроде пекарня или что-то такое?

\- Да, кафе-пекарня. Булочки там всякие, пироги. У них особенность в том, что всей пекарней заведует один андроид. Ну, в смысле пекарен таких по городу много и в каждой по андроиду сидит. Вот одного такого и привезли к нам.

\- У меня сейчас так то работы много…

\- Нене! Нене, слушай, я всё понимаю.

Он повернулся корпусом к ней и наклонился вперёд, облокотившись на стол.

\- Будь моя воля, я бы вообще к чёртовой матери спихнул это дело, пусть полиция им занимается. Но тут понимаешь, такое дело, обещал я их начальству помочь.

\- Обещали вы, а боком это выйдет мне…

\- Нет, нет, ты погоди! Не надо вот так сразу характер проявлять! Сейчас мы им помогаем, но это же не просто так, они в своё время тоже нам кой в чём помогли. Ты пойми это же не просто так всё.

Нене глубоко вздохнула.

\- От меня что требуется?

\- Отчёт. Спустись в морг, Марк данные считает, выпустишь его по официальной форме и всё.

\- По какой форме? Надеюсь, нужен стандартный циркуляр?

\- Нет. Нужна форма по материальному ущербу.

-По материальной?! Ну, с меня то хоть текущие дела то снимут?

Он ничего не ответил и только улыбнулся.

Нене сделала вид, что не поняла и недовольно переспросила:

\- Ну, так снимут или нет?

\- Сама-то как думаешь? – он опять хитро улыбнулся.

\- Нет, ну это несерьёзно! Я эту форму заполнять два часа буду! А у меня ещё отчётов гора целая! Шеф, это несправедливо!

Он развёл руками, всем видом демонстрируя спокойствие.

\- Нене, дорогая я всё понимаю. Да, много дел, да ещё один отчёт. Но его надо сделать, понимаешь, надо.

Нене недовольно повернулась в сторону окна.

Шеф продолжил:

\- Послушай, я понимаю, что у тебя завал, у всего вашего отдела очень много бумажной работы сейчас. Но это реально срочное дело. Я хочу поручить его именно тебе, потому что знаю, что только ты сможешь максимально быстро по нему отработать.

Нене недовольно молчала.

\- Просто отодвинь немного остальные дела. Их тоже надо сделать, но вот это сейчас срочно, это прямо вот очень срочно. Дело серьёзное, понимаешь?

Нене повернулась к нему:

\- А в чём суть то? Привезли повреждённого андроида. Его кто-то вывел из строя и нужен отчёт для получения страховки?

Шеф развёл руками, потом опять откинулся на кресло.

\- Ну, как бы да… Просто материальный ущерб.

\- И вся проблема в том, что именно мы должны это делать? Просто дать отчёт для страховой компании? И всего то делов?

Он опять развёл руками.

\- Эх… Как бы да. Как бы. В общем, так было до этого часа. До того как ко мне пришли эти кровососы.

\- А что изменилось?

\- Я так понял, что это юристы, занимающиеся защитой фирмы-владельца. Понимаешь, там какой то полоумный парень кинулся с ножом на пекаря и вывел андроида из строя. В принципе, обычное дело по порче имущества, ничего особенного. Но их, похоже, не устраивает такой расклад. Они собираются это дело раскручивать, инкриминируя ему не порчу имущества, а промышленный саботаж, а там статья совсем другая, ты думаю, знаешь.

\- А смысл то какой в этом?

\- Нас это не должно волновать. В любом случае если они начнут это дело таким образом раскручивать, это долгий процесс. Очень долгий. К тому моменту, как дело наберёт обороты, я всё же планирую передать его городской полиции, ибо помогать мы их можем только в разумных пределах. Конкретно сейчас нам лишь надо отбрыкаться и дать ход процедуре расследования, выпустив технический отчёт.

\- Мне просто непонятно, какой может быть промышленный саботаж в этом случае?

\- Они там что-то родили в своих больных юридических мозгах про покушение на образ корпоративного продукта, ущерб торговому бренду, нападение в статусе наёмника с оплатой от конкурирующей компании и ещё черт знает чего ещё. Ты же знаешь, как работаю корпоративные юристы. Я вот очень сильно сомневаюсь, что этот бедолага был наёмником другой корпорации и делал это за деньги. Но это нас не касается в любом случае.

\- Вообще странно, что мы этим занимаемся. Тут по сути даже и расследования то толком никакого не надо. Его прямо на месте поймали?

\- Да, прямо на месте. Не знаю, на что парень рассчитывал или что на него нашло, он это всё прямо под камерами делал. Видать не понравился ему чем-то этот пекарь. Однако не понравился пекарь ему, а разгребать все эти проблемы будем мы.

Он сделал паузу, глубоко затянулся и продолжил.

\- Нене, от тебя требуется только выполнение отчёта. Прям вот срочно. Прямо сегодня. Прямо сейчас, понимаешь?

\- Эх, да понимаю я, конечно, чего тут не понимать.

\- Отлично. Прямо сейчас спускайся в морг, возьми у техника данные и публикуй отчёт. Но только чтобы по всем стандартам, для коммерческого разбора, чтобы они могли с этого идиота собрать деньги за каждую запорченную деталь. Не те резолюции, что мы обычно делаем, а полноценную промышленную выписку по повреждениям, понимаешь?

\- Хорошо, хорошо, я так и собиралась делать, - Нене понуро направилась к выходу.

\- Только ради Бога, быстрее! Слышишь, Нене? Это надо сегодня сделать!

\- Да, да, - пробормотала Нене, закрывая за собой дверь.


	3. Chapter 3

Спускалась она на лифте она с плохим настроем.

\- Вот только не хватало мне ещё заполнять документы для страховой. Чёрт возьми, ну что за невезение у меня сегодня…

Морг располагался в подвальном помещении здания специальной полиции. Название «морг» он носил условно, поскольку официально это был «Блок временного хранения». Технически в нём могли храниться и человеческие тела, но, главным образом, он был предназначен для хранения вещественных доказательств. Как правило, это были выведенные из строя андроиды различных поколений. В помещении морга были предусмотрены очень серьёзные санитарные меры защиты. Это было вызвано тем фактом, что некоторые из самых продвинутых моделей андроидов работали с применением сильно модифицированных препаратов человеческой крови. Она была нужна для обеспечения газообмена синтетических, а в некоторых модификациях, и органических мышц. Кровь проходила очень глубокую переработку, но всё равно оставался шанс нахождения в ней опасных микроорганизмов. Использование крови как таковой вызывало множество трудностей, но было и одно неоспоримое преимущество – низкая цена, при довольно хороших характеристиках газопередачи. В итоге помещение морга спецполиции часто было похоже на логово маньяка из фильма ужасов. Техники относились к крови андроидов примерно так же, как механики к пятнам машинного масла, и не очень беспокоились, если заляпывали одежду или стены.

\- Примет, Марк! – Нене зашла через гермодвери и сразу обратилась к технику.

Седой мужчина в очках отвлёкся от бумаг на письменном столе и уставился на неё, но ничего не ответил. Нене подошла ближе к его столу. Марк вопросительно посмотрел на неё:

-Чем обязан?

\- Пекарь Родни, - коротко ответила Нене.

Техник молча повернулся к голографическому дисплею и нажал несколько кнопок.

\- Готово, данные у тебя, - сказав это, он опять уткнулся в бумаги.

\- Эмм…послушай, а как насчёт осмотра?

Техник ответил, не отрываясь от заполнения очередной формы:

\- Тебе он так нужен? Я скинул все данные с датчиков, для отчёта тебе это вполне хватит. Не вижу смысла дополнительно чего-то там осматривать.

\- Понимаешь, мне нужно составить отчёт по коммерческой форме.

Техник взглянул на неё:

\- Нене, там всё есть. Я сохранил показания всей бортовой аппаратуры, ты сможешь заполнить какой угодно отчёт по факту отказа блоков.

\- Мне не хватит этих данных. Мне нужен внешний осмотр.

Техник глубоко вздохнул и, пристально глядя на неё, спросил:

\- Точно нужен?

\- Точно, - Нене кивнула.

Он опять глубоко вздохнул, отложил бумаги в сторону и встал из-за стола.

\- Ну, пойдём, - сказал он, по дороге надевая верх от хирургического костюма.

Путь был недолгий, холодильные блоки находились в соседнем помещении. Техник надел длинные перчатки, фиксирующиеся магнитными застёжками на локтях, и аккуратно выкатил из настенного хранилища модуль с телом андроида. Нене обошла тележку и встала с противоположной стороны от техника.

На тележке лежало тело андроида, внешне похожее на крупного мужчину. На нём был надет белый фартук, а рядом с головой лежала пекарская шапочка. Фартук был чистым, а вот шапочка и рубашка были все измазаны кровью. Мужчина был высокий, ростом больше 1,8 метра и весьма крупного телосложения. Большие широкие ладони с крупными пальцами, большое круглое лицо, а главное – большой живот. Мысленно она прикинула, что вес его никак не меньше 120 килограмм и, вероятно, доставить его сюда было довольно проблематично.

\- Вот, пожалуйста – сказал техник. Андроид Родни, специализированная модификация на базе 40-й серии.

\- Он прямо… Слушай, он толстый.

\- Да, - улыбнулся Марк. Это как раз и есть одна из особенностей модификации. Но обо всё по порядку.

Он встал возле головы андроида и указал на глубокий порез на шее.

\- Видишь вот эту рану? Это причина выхода из строя. Ножом был пробит циркуляционный кровяной контур, из-за чего последовал отказ дыхания и общее отключения всей системы.

\- Из этого контура вытекла та кровь, что сейчас на рубашке?

\- Да, у этой модификации крови мало, всего около 6 литров. Три литра он потерял, после чего пошли каскадом системные сбои и головной блок ушёл в отказ.

Нене посмотрела на фартук пекаря. Он весь был в дырах, но пятен крови на нём не было.

\- А тут что? – спросила она, указывая на живот.

Техник улыбнулся.

\- А тут первые одиннадцать ножевых ранений.

Нене удивлённо на него посмотрела и переспросила:

\- В смысле первые? А в шею это, которое по счёту?

\- В шею двенадцатое, оно же и смертельное. А первые одиннадцать ударов нападавший нанёс в живот.

Скальпелем техник сделал надрез на одежде пекаря, снимая с него фартук. Под фартуком была такая же дырявая рубашка. Техник сделал повторный, уже более глубокий надрез, по контуру живота. Он погружал скальпель на несколько сантиметров, прорезая одежду вместе с тканями тела. Закончив резать, он аккуратно подхватил край рубашки и стянул с живота андроида. На коже пекаря виднелись те же самые множественные порезы, но ни на одном из них не было крови.

Нене присмотрелась к коже андроида:

\- Тут другая кожа, не такая как на видимых частях тела. Более дешёвый вариант?

\- Разумеется, это же коммерческая модель. Тебе редко приходится с ними работать?

Нене кивнула.

\- Вообще да, обычно ведь я веду дела по более дорогостоящим аппаратам.

\- Ну, коммерческие они все такие. Живые клеточные культуры у них только на видимых участках тела, а там, где кожу будет закрывать одежда, они имеют простое силиконовое покрытие, только отдалённо похожее на кожу. Нет смысла вкладываться в то, что посетители никогда не увидят.

\- Поэтому тут нет крови, кожа здесь синтетическая? А как же нижележащие ткани?

Техник улыбнулся и резким рывком потянул на себя толстый лоскут живота андроида. Ткань тела отделилась по надрезам и свободно отошла. Весь толстый живот пекаря оказался внутри заполнен полупрозрачной белой массой. После рывка техника вся эта масса пришла в движение и начала колебаться как желе.

\- Фу, - Нене брезгливо посмотрела на Марка. Это что, силикон?

\- Да, Нене, это силикон.

Марк похлопал рукой по животу андроида. По поверхности силиконового живота прошла лёгкая рябь.

\- У него ненастоящий живот? – уточнила Нене.

\- Конечно. Много ты в жизни видела потолстевших андроидов?

Нене окинула взглядом всё тело андроида.

\- В этом и заключается особенность модификации данной модели?

\- Ага, она самая.

После этих слов Марк бросил лоскут обратно на живот. Едва остановившаяся упругая масса опять начала недовольно колебаться во все стороны. Не дожидаясь окончания процесса, техник резко толкнул тележку с телом, и она уехала обратно в стальной блок хранения. Как только крышка блока захлопнулась, техник направился обратно к своему столу, снимая на ходу перчатки.

\- Как я уже сказал, это специализированная модификация 40-й серии. Они использовали стандартный скелет и навесили на него несколько десятков килограммов силиконового имитатора жира. Надо полагать, это сделано для соответствия образу толстого и добродушного пекаря.

\- Ужасно, - Нене задумчиво шла за ним. Взять стандартную модель и создать ей ожирение для более харизматичного вида…

Марк усмехнулся.

\- Ну, что поделать, это коммерция. Андроид - продавец должен нравиться покупателю, вызывать его доверие. Толстячёк, продающий пирожки – неплохой торговый образ.

Выходя из комнаты, Нене вернулась взглядом к блоку хранения тела андроида.

\- Так это что получается, нападавший первые одиннадцать ударов произвёл в силиконовую подушку?

\- Да, ответил Марк. Они были совершенно безвредны, и только последний удар вывел машину из строя. Если честно, мне кажется, что нападавший просто устал бить его в живот и последний удар нанёс просто от отчаяния, наотмашь. Но по иронии судьбы именно он и оказался смертельным.

В коридоре техник ушёл вперёд, не оборачиваясь, сказав ей напоследок:

\- Как я уже говорил, все данные я тебе отправил.

Нене несколько секунд постояла одна в коридоре, а затем направилась к лифту.


	4. Chapter 4

Работа над отчётом по пекарю шла плохо. Ей пришлось поднять стандарты по коммерческим отчётам, чтобы правильно выполнить заполнение формы. Вчитываясь в один отчёт за другим, она не заметила, как пролетело два часа. Она обратила на это внимание, только увидев, что из помещения куда-то пропали почти все сотрудники. Только после этого она бросила взгляд на часы и поняла, что пришло время обеда. Есть ей не хотелось, и она продолжила вести работу над отчётом. Автоматически собранные данные по машине частично вписывались в один промышленный стандарт, частично в другой, но ни в один из них одновременно. Целый час она пыталась определить, какой же именно формат ей требуется выбрать, но ясности дальнейшие изыскания не прибавляли. В конечном итоге она отчаялась и свела все имеющиеся данные по датчикам в одну большую форму.

\- Если уж у специалистов страховой будут вопросы, пусть сами выуживают из этих бесконечных таблиц нужную информацию.

Она нажала кнопку сохранения и откинулась назад в кресле. Компьютер пискнул, подтверждая, что отчёт внесён в общую базу данных.

\- Какой ужас, чем я занимаюсь. Какая бессмысленная деятельность…

Возня со стандартами её окончательно вымотала. С грустью, оглядев пустой зал, она встала и вышла в коридор.

\- Мне надо немного развеяться. Но на обед мне идти сейчас не хочется.

Пройдя весь коридор от начала до конца, она, не особо отдавая себе отчёт, зашла в лифт. Группа бойцов ехала на первый этаж, и она присоединилась к ним. В голове по прежнему был туман, а прогулки по коридору было мало для отдыха. Как-то сама собой, выйдя из лифта, она направилась в парк, располагавшийся напротив здания специальной полиции. Несколько аллей с деревьями располагали к отдыху больше, чем офисные стены. Она сидела там десять минут, просто глазея на листву и ни о чём не думая. Она сидела бы и дольше, но её отвлёк звонок телефона. Бросив взгляд на экран, она увидел, что звонит шеф.

\- Нене, послушай, я насчёт отчёта по пекарю…

\- С ним что-то не так?

\- Мм. Не совсем. С отчётом всё в порядке, но его надо дополнить.

\- Чем? – удивлённо спросила она.

\- Надо дать расширенные данные по датчикам.

\- Какие такие расширенные данные? Марк же считал всю базу андроида, там больше ничего нет.

\- Не совсем. Понимаешь, со мной сейчас опять связались эти юристы, они говорят, что там есть дополнительное хранилище с нестандартными данными.

\- Не понимаю, о чём идёт речь. Ведь Марк сказал, что снял полный набор данных.

\- Со мной только что говорил специалист компании. Он сказал, что кроме стандартного набора бортовых записей их модификация несёт в себе дополнительное хранилище с расширенным набором записей.

\- Но ведь Марк считал всё, что там было. Я сама смотрела записи, объём сохранённых данных равен объёму памяти блока. Да, некоторые блоки, - тут она принялась расхаживать взад и вперёд по тропинке, сконцентрированная на разговоре. Некоторые блоки не содержали данных, но в ячейки были забиты нули для полного заполнения базы.

\- Их специалист сказал, что на эту, конкретно на эту модификацию, поставили расширенный пишущий модуль аналогичный 50-й серии. Знаешь такие?

Нене остановилась и задумалась.

\- На 50-х другая система записи данных, они не дают доступ извне, блок извлекается только механически.

\- Вот-вот, он мне то же самое сказал.

\- И что мне теперь, отчёт переписывать, - она сделала долгую паузу. Стоп! Так это мне ещё и в морг опять идти! Вы понимаете, что я уже полдня убила на этого чёртова пекаря!?

\- Нене, послушай, я всё понимаю, но это реально важное и реально срочное дело.

\- А когда я своими обязанностями буду заниматься?!

\- Нене, это и есть твои обязанности, - сказал шеф, немного повысив голос.

Повисла неловкая пауза, после чего он продолжил:

\- Слушай, не надо менять отчёт. Просто сходи к Марку, он считает новые данные, а ты выпустишь дополнение.

\- Но это тоже займёт много времени, мне же надо будет опять рыться в промышленных стандартах.

\- Не надо, не надо нигде рыться. Просто скинь данные, как есть, они уже там сами пусть разбираются. Хорошо?

\- Хорошо, - грустно протянула Нене.

Она убрала телефон в карман и направилась к моргу.

\- Из-за одного идиота столько людей вынуждены тратить свои нервы, - устало пробормотала она.


	5. Chapter 5

Когда раздался щелчок гермодвери морга, Марк повернул голову в сторону входа. Увиденное его явно не обрадовало. Он покосился на Нене, но ничего не сказал. Она молча подошла и тихо сказала:

-Здравствуй, - после чего качнулась на каблуках взад-вперёд.

Техник по-прежнему смотрел на неё с подозрением. Он сутуло склонился над документами и явно не планировал прерывать свою деятельность.

\- Да?

\- Пекарь Родни.

\- Я уже отправил тебе данные.

\- Мне нужны ещё.

\- Приходи завтра.

\- Нет, мне нужно сейчас.

\- Нене, имей совесть. Приходи завтра, мне не до того.

\- Я бы рада вообще не приходить по этому вопросу. Но шеф обязывает меня выполнить это дело сегодня.

Марк отложил ручку в сторону и выпрямился.

\- Серьёзно, Нене, я и так уже вне очереди тебя пустил.

\- Давай ты позвонишь начальству и скажешь, что сегодня не сможешь выполнить это поручение? – Нене ехидно улыбнулась.

Марк обдумал предложенный вариант. Шансов, чтобы его линия выиграет, не было никаких, наверняка шеф будет на её стороне. Он нехотя встал из-за стола:

\- Хорошо, будь по-твоему.

Вдвоём они направились в комнату хранения. Пока он надевал верх костюма и перчатки, он уточнил:

\- Так что конкретно требуется?

\- Пришла информация, что пекаря дополнительно оснастили записывающим блоком от 50-й модели.

Марк резко остановился посреди коридора.

\- Стоп. Ты хочешь сказать, что там бортовой самописец?

\- Да, вероятно да.

\- Ясно, подожди меня здесь.

С этими словами он быстрым шагом ушёл обратно в кабинет, оставив Нене в коридоре одну. Через несколько секунд он вернулся, держа в руке большой молоток с лезвием на тыльной стороне.

Нене вопросительно посмотрела на него.

\- Ты этим собираешься блок доставать?

\- Да, воодушевлённо ответил Марк. Мы же не будем с тобой тут полчаса развинчивать корпус, правда, - тут он подмигнул ей.

Она только молча пожала плечами.

Они опять вошли в комнату хранения. Техник снова выкатил тело андроида и начал пристально осматривать его. Потом, повернувшись к Нене, он спросил:

\- Есть данные по тому, где блок стоит?

\- Нет, - она покачала головой. Думаю на стандартном посадочном месте, в левой лобной зоне черепа.

Марк ухмыльнулся.

\- Ишь, какие у нас оказывается продвинутые специалисты работают, знают где какие блоки в военных моделях стоят.

Он пристально посмотрел на Нене, но она ничего не ответила. Тогда он прошёл вдоль каталки с телом и обхватил рукой голову андроида.

Нене с сомнением в голосе спросила:

\- А ты уверен, что молотка тебе хватит?

Марк кивнул.

\- Уверен, это же коммерческая модель. У них углепластиковые черепа.

После этих слов он аккуратно занёс лезвие над головой андроида, держа его над левой стороной лба машины. Сделал короткий и точный удар, после чего череп хрустнул. Лезвие вошло в голову на половину своей длины. Воодушевлённо, Марк прокомментировал:

\- Видишь, я же говорил, тут углепластиковый череп.

После этого он сделал ещё три таких же точных и коротких удара, пробив квадратное отверстие. Аккуратно поддев лезвием, он отбросил в сторону выбитый фрагмент черепа. Внутри оказалась небольшая металлическая крышечка, закреплённая четырьмя винтами.

\- Одну минуту, сказал Марк, положил молоток на ближайший стол и быстрым шагом направился к стеллажу, расположенному в конце комнаты.

Нене в это время осталась одна рядом с андроидом. Она смотрела, как из пробитого черепа сочится кровь, стекая по щекам машины. Кожа в этой части тела андроида была живой. Хоть кровь уже долгое время не циркулировала по сосудам, специально выведенный сорт клеток всё ещё выглядел, как кожа живого человека. К тому же, в проломе черепа виднелась специальная розовая подкладка, гарантировавшая, что даже при долгом хранении с откачанной кровью, этот андроид не приобретёт синюшный оттенок.

Марк вернулся и положил на живот андроида специальное считывающее устройство. В руках же он держал маленький электрический шуруповёрт.

\- Нене, позволь-ка.

С этими словами он аккуратно отодвинул Нене от тела и принялся выкручивать крепежные винты на крышке аварийного блока памяти. Открутив все четыре винта и сняв герметичную защитную крышку, он обнажил блок разъёмов в глубине черепа.

\- Вот так вот, - с этими словами он подключил кабель считывающего устройства к разъёму в голове андроида. На корпусе устройства засветился экран.

\- Сколько времени тебе понадобится? – уточнила Нене.

\- Минут десять, - ответил техник. Ты за это время успеешь подняться к себе.

\- Отлично, тогда я, пожалуй, пойду, да? – спросила Нене.

Марк молча кивнул.

Она развернулась и направилась к выходу. Но на полпути Марк её окликнул.

\- Эй, Нене, погоди.

Она обернулась и замерла. Марк подошел к ней и протянул небольшую пластиковую карточку. Нене присмотрелась к карточке и увидела, что она заляпана кровью. Марк тоже это заметил и резко отошёл к соседнему столу.

\- Ой, прости, пожалуйста…

С этими словами он открыл блок дезинфицирующих салфеток и протёр карточку, убрав с ней следы крови, после чего снова протянул Нене.

Она по-прежнему стояла с опущенными руками, и принимать карточку из рук техника не торопилась.

\- Что это? – с подозрением спросила она.

\- Карточка на бесплатный ужин в сети пекарен Родни, - после этих слов Марк улыбнулся.

\- Где ты её взял?

\- Да у него в кармане была, - он мотнул головой в сторону тела за спиной.

\- Что-то я не очень хочу её брать, - скептически ответила Нене.

\- Да возьми, в этом нет ничего плохого.

\- Ты предлагаешь воспользоваться скидочной карточкой с тела владельца магазина? Чтобы я пришла туда и предъявила её ему же самому? Это как-то слишком цинично, ты не находишь? Просить у мертвеца скидку за его же счёт?

\- Да брось ты, это просто машина. Будет тебе как вознаграждение за сверхурочную работу.

\- А ты почему не хочешь ей воспользоваться?

\- А я не люблю выпечку, - ответил Марк.

\- Не любишь выпечку? – задумчиво ответила Нене.

\- Да, просто не люблю.

Нене пристально посмотрела сначала ему в глаза, а затем на карту у него в руках. Она простояла так несколько секунд, а затем неуверенно взяла карту.

\- Выпечку, значит, не любишь? – с большим подозрением в голосе переспросила она, после чего принялась рассматривать карту. На карте был изображён улыбающийся пекарь Родни, на фоне большого пирога. Нене опять посмотрела на Марка. Он только улыбнулся ей, повернулся спиной и пошёл обратно к телу андроида.


	6. Chapter 6

В этот раз работа над отчётом шла ещё хуже, чем в первый раз. Мельком вчитавшись в записанные показания, она уже не смогла заставить себя оторваться от анализа. Ей редко доводилось работать с бортовыми самописцами высокого класса, её до такой работы не допускали. А там где допускали, обычно ничего целого и функционирующего уже не было. Она подробно вчитывалась в названия подразделов аварийной базы данных, перечисляя про себя типы датчиков и диапазон их показаний. Как выяснилось, эта машина была оснащена по последнему слову техники. Абсолютно непонятно зачем, но она была нашпигована датчиками под завязку. Родни теперь уже не выглядел в её глазах жалким андроидом с навешанным на него имитатором живота. Если бы она не знала, что это робот-пекарь, по показаниям датчиков она бы решила, что это, как минимум, разведывательная машина. Многообразию аппаратуры можно было только позавидовать. Первоначально её удивил дополнительно установленный зрительный анализатор. Судя по его показаниям, глаза андроида могли анализировать в инфракрасном спектре кровоток собеседника, приблизительно определяя пульс и давление, а также некоторые аспекты настроения. Слуховые сенсоры имели несколько дополнительных каналов анализа давления воздуха и скорости его изменения. Надо полагать, они тоже могли улавливать сердцебиение стоящих рядом людей. Нене потратила много времени, рассматривая какие же функции были дополнительно включены в эту машину. Особенно её удивил сенсор феромонов, установленный в дыхательной системе. В середине процесса, впечатлённая до глубины души и устав от длительного непрерывного чтения, она откинулась на кресло и закрыла глаза.

\- Это просто невероятно. Эта машина способна чувствовать любые изменения в состоянии и настрое собеседников. Она напичкана детекторами как военный киборг . И между тем, - тут она открыла глаза и села вертикально, - вся эта громадная вычислительная мощь используется только лишь для успешной торговли пирожками. Это ли не апофеоз технического прогресса! Или, лучше сказать, его абсурдное воплощение!

Она бы так весь вечер разбирала данные, если бы не вмешался начальник и не поторопил её с отчётом. Она соврала, что он уже почти готов и продолжила. Но сказала сама себе:

\- Ладно, Нене, хватит уже. Ты достаточно долго роешься в этом. Ещё один блок анализа, а потом ты должна делать работу.

Последним блоком анализа на сегодня оказался высокоточный детектор радиосигналов. Его назначение в таком андроиде было уже совсем непонятно. Нене решила не пытаться разгадать эту загадку, а просто заняться этим позже. В нарушение должностной инструкции, она сделала себе копию базы данных андроида, чтобы потом посмотреть её дома.

Усилием воли, она заставила себя оторваться от чтения и начала формировать отчёт. В этот раз ей не приходилось сверяться с промышленными стандартами, поскольку блок был специального изготовления и не подлежал стандартизации. Поэтому она просто загрузила в электронный формуляр все считанные данные и подтвердила своей цифровой подписью, прямо после подписи техника, подтверждавшей, где и при каких обстоятельствах была получена эта информация. После чего нажала на кнопку «отправить» и глубоко, с облегчением, вздохнула.

\- Ну, вот и всё, на сегодня с Родни покончено.

Информация, находившаяся в базе, не давала ей покоя. Особенно сильно её беспокоил блок феромонного анализа. Было видно, что он явно выдаёт много информации, но что конкретно значили его сигналы, она понять не могла, ей для этого не хватало квалификации. Собственно, самописцы такого типа и не предназначены для разбора внутри специальной полиции. Сложность этих блоков настолько высока, что только завод-изготовитель и некоторые сертифицирующие компании способны понять, что же в нём содержится. А работа же всех остальных сводилась к тому, чтобы не повредить блок и доставить информацию на завод в целости и сохранности.

\- Эй, Нене!

Нене удивлённо повернулась на голос. На неё смотрел Синдзи, её знакомый из соседнего отдела.

\- Нене, слушай, ты не в курсе, а чего у вас там с кофейным автоматом?

\- А что, он не работает?

\- Панель светится, но на нажатия не реагирует.

\- Ну, - тут она пожала плечами. Видимо, остался ты на сегодня без кофе.

\- Да ладно тебе, вас же тут целый этаж технических специалистов, неужели не подскажешь мне какой-нибудь трюк? Кнопку там какую секретную или комбинацию?

\- Я могу подсказать трюк, чтобы автомат переключился в режим ожидания обслуживания.

\- А кофе он мне нальёт?

\- Нет. Он включит анимированную картинку с извинениями и будет ждать техника.

\- Блин, - Синдзи расстроился.

Он осмотрел помещение, Нене сидела в кабинете одна.

\- А ты чего это так задерживаешься допоздна?

Только тут Нене поняла, что она была одна на всём этаже. Периодически, люди прощались с ней, проходя мимо, но она не придавал этому значения, и вяло махала им рукой в ответ, не обращая внимания на то, что сотрудников в помещении всё меньше и меньше.

\- Эмм, - она огляделась. Меня нагрузили некоторой дополнительной работой.

Синдзи улыбнулся ей.

\- Тебе не кажется, что ты слишком часто задерживаешься?

Нене пожала плечами.

\- А ты чего это в такое время к нам в гости забежал?

\- Я жену жду. Мне надо было немного задержаться, чтобы потом встретить её недалеко отсюда. Хотел кофейку попить. Вообще я не думал, что у вас ещё кто-то на этаже остался.

\- Кофе…

Нене задумчиво протянула.

-А я ведь даже и не обедала сегодня. Так много дел было...

\- Ты это зря так делаешь. На пользу тебе это не пойдёт.

\- Да знаю я, знаю.

Нене выдержала паузу, а потом пристально посмотрела на Синдзи.

\- Я хочу есть, - сказала она, пристально глядя ему в глаза.

Он сделал ничего не понимающий взгляд и отшатнулся от её столика.

\- Ой, а я то тут причём?

Она указала на него пальцем.

\- Гражданин Арамаки! Вы задолжали мне гамбургер! – грозно сказала она.

Синдзи продолжал картинно изображать не понимание и разводил руками.

\- Не понимаю о чём вы!

\- Нет, должен! Гамбургер должен!

Синдзи улыбнулся, но перестал кривляться, и встал ровно.

\- Я помню, Нене, про твой гамбургер. Но не сегодня. Нас с женой пригласили на концерт. Извини, но в другой раз.

Нене понуро опустила глаза.

\- Эх…

\- Да ладно тебе! Вон, я смотрю у тебя на столе карточка на бесплатный ужин у Родни.

Нене перевела взгляд на карточку.

\- Да я как-то не планировала туда идти…

\- Как это не планировала? Карточку ведь дают только постоянным посетителям.

Нене усмехнулась, но ничего не ответила. Помолчав немного, она пристально посмотрела на Синдзи.

\- Слушай, а ты же бываешь в этой пекарне Родни?

\- Да, - кивнул Синдзи.

\- Расскажи мне, что в ней такого особенного. У них какая то своя маркетинговая стратегия?

\- Оу, да, конечно! Это уникальное заведение!

\- И чем же?

\- У них есть пекарь Родни!

Она ухмыльнулась и всем своим выражением высказала вопрос.

\- Ну, - добавил Синдзи. Понимаешь, он позиционируется почти как член семьи, как очень близкий человек.

\- Да тут любая забегаловка с тухлой рыбой позиционирует себя как лучший друг!

\- Нет, ты не поняла. Родни запоминает своих клиентов, здоровается с ними, ведёт беседы.

Она молча развела руками.

\- Ты пойми, у них и только них одних уникальная стратегия торговли. У них Родни имеет коллективную память, он один и тот же в каждом заведении, он помнит всех клиентов.

Нене развела руками ещё шире.

\- Серьёзно, Нене, это невероятно! Никакая друга компания не смогла освоить эту технологию! Заведения Родни всегда располагают на таком расстоянии, чтобы нельзя было увидеть сразу двух андроидов. Каждый из них ведёт себя как уникальный индивидуум, он ведёт себя, как будто у него всего один магазин и он всегда всё время тебя там видел.

\- Синдзи, я абсолютно не понимаю, что ту особенного. У любого более-менее раскрученного заведения есть свой маскот, какой-то персонаж, который персонифицирует заведение в глазах покупателя. Это обычно хорошо запоминающийся, часто мультяшный образ, через которого люди запоминают заведение.

\- Да, это так, - подтвердил Синдзи. Но Родни другой. У него другая задача. Ну, то есть он, конечно, тоже служит цели запоминания заведения, но это его не главная особенность.

\- А что же тогда главная?

\- Дружба.

Нене опять вопросительно посмотрела на Синдзи.

\- Ну, какая дружба? Это же просто андроид-продавец.

Синдзи покачал головой, потом прошёлся вперед и назад мимо её стола.

\- Как бы тебе объяснить…

\- Объясни, как сможешь, - ответила Нене.

\- О! – воскликнул Синдзи, порадовавшись идее, которая пришла ему в голову.

\- Нене, ты же знаешь, что нервная система человека способная оперировать только конечным количеством людей?

\- Что-то я в этом сомневаюсь.

\- Ладно, я неудачно выразился. Давай по другому - нервная система человека может поддерживать дружественные отношения с ограниченным количеством людей.

\- Вот, с этим я вполне согласна.

\- Да, назовём их друзьями. Количество друзей не может быть больше некоего, определенного количества.

Нене с сомнением в голосе ответила:

\- Звучит логично, но я не знаю, проверялось ли это на практике…

\- Проверялось, - радостно ответил Синдзи. Можешь быть уверена. В конце двадцатого века были исследования на эту тему. Я помню, что исследования вёл учёный по имени Робин, а вот фамилию забыл.

\- Ну, допустим, это правда. Какое отношение это имеет к пекарю?

\- Самое прямое! Представь себе, что в мозгу каждого человека есть ограниченный набор ячеек, в которые он может поместить только одного человека. Тех, кого он туда поместил, он считает друзьями. А на тех, кто туда не влез, ему плевать. Представила?

\- Ну, допустим, представила.

\- Вот. А теперь посмотри на то, как ведёт себя этот андроид-пекарь. Он имитирует дружеские отношения. В каждой отдельно взятой пекарне он ведёт себя так, будто это тот самый пекарь, с которым ты виделась раньше. Коллективная память позволяет этим машинам обмениваться данными между собой, так что они помнят каждый разговор с тобой.

\- Любые маскоты ведут себя таким образом, они все запоминают разговоры.

-Нет, - Синдзи покачал головой. Не все. Точнее все, но не таким образом. Понимаешь, этот пытается вести себя так, чтобы его запомнили.

\- Все маскоты себя так ведут, - продолжала гнуть свою линию Нене.

\- Ну, они ведут себя немного иначе. Они просто хотят запомниться, а вот Родни пытается вести себя так чтобы его воспринимали как старого друга, понимаешь?

\- Честно говоря, нет, не понимаю. По-моему, это точно такой же маскот, как и все остальные. Человекообразный образ торговой марки, который хорошо запоминается. Поэтому он и толстый такой.

\- Он пытается, как бы, занять у тебя в голове ячейку памяти, одну из тех, что у тебя есть. А мы помним, что таких ячеек ограниченное число. То есть все эти многие андроиды-пекари, разбросанные по всему городу, они как бы пытаются слиться у тебя в голове в один единый образ, а потом сделать этот образ значимым для тебя.

Нене укоризненно посмотрела на него.

\- Да это то же самое, что делает любая торговая марка.

Синдзи замолчал, не зная, что ей сказать. Обдумав ответ, он сказал:

\- А ты у него в пекарне никогда не была?

\- Нет.

\- Ну, так сходи, - затем он повторил более настойчиво, - сходи к нему и сама всё увидишь.

\- Да…я как-то не уверена, что мне это так уже интересно.

\- Серьёзно, сходи к нему, ты лучше поймёшь, что я имею в виду, если увидишь своими глазами.

В этот момент у Синдзи завибрировал браслет на руке.

\- Ой, жена уже ждёт меня в парке. Прости, но мне надо бежать. А в пекарню сходи!

Он улыбнулся ей и быстро пошёл к выходу.

\- Пока-пока, - тихо проговорила Нене.

Уже дойдя до выхода из кабинета, Синдзи остановился.

\- Я вспомнил, как звали того учёного.

\- И как же?

\- Данбар. Робин Данбар.

Нене пожала плечами.

\- В первый раз слышу.

Синдзи на прощание помахал ей ладонью и вышел из комнаты. Нене грустно обвела взглядом пустой зал.

\- Ну, вот что мне теперь делать, - она перевела взгляд на монитор. Двадцать невыполненных отчётов.

Она крутанулась на кресле.

\- Уиииии….

Потом сделала ещё один оборот.

\- Нет, хватит на сегодня работать.

Она взяла со стола карточку на бесплатный ужин в пекарне Родни и повертела её в руках.

-Ну что, супер умный андроид, посмотрим насколько ты хороший повар!


	7. Chapter 7

Кафе-пекарня Родни располагалась недалеко от здания специальной полиции, так что Нене дошла до неё пешком. Время было позднее и на улице было немного людей, хотя автомобильный трафик был такой же, как и днём.

Нене встала перед дверью, не будучи до конца уверена, стоит ли ей заходить внутрь. Она повертела в руках карточку на бесплатный ужин.

\- Как-то это… Кощунственно, что ли…

Поколебавшись немного, она всё же решила, что ничего плохого не делает, и зашла внутрь. Первое, на что она обратила внимание, оказался тихий скрип деревянной половицы под ногами.

\- Пол из дерева…

Оформление интерьера удивило Нене, в Мегатокио давно уже никто не делал интерьеров в подобном традиционном стиле. Всюду в помещении было дерево, камень, ни намёка на пластик. Впрочем, ей доводилось слышать, что несколько ресторанов в городе использует традиционный японский стиль. Но здесь стиль был явно не японским.

Неуверенно, она прошла внутрь. Перед собой она видела узкий проход, выходящий в небольшой зал. От двери ей было непонятно, что находится в середине зала. Что-то большое и каменное. Подойдя поближе, она поняла, что это огромная каменная печь, доходящая до потолка. Впрочем, потолки в помещении были низкие. Стены дугами сходились у потолка в линию, создавая ощущение, что ты находишься в средневековом европейском замке. По всему помещению тихо играла мелодия на каком-то струнном инструменте, звучание которого Нене было незнакомо. Впрочем, мелодия отдалённо напоминала традиционную японскую музыку, хотя тембр звука был совсем не похож на традиционные японские инструменты. Всё это, вкупе с деревом в оформлении и висящими на стенах растениями создавало довольно уютную обстановку.

За печкой она увидела Родни. В живом, в смысле, в исправном состоянии он выглядел вполне харизматично, на самом деле производя впечатление увлечённого пекаря. Пока она на него смотрела, он поднял поднос с тарелками и скрылся в одном из маленьких соседних залов.

Нене прошла вперёд и свернула в первый попавшийся поворот. За поворотом оказался маленький зал со столиком. Она быстро села за него и принялась рассматривать помещение. Отсюда она увидела, что заведение построено по принципу цветка. В середине находилась большая печь. Вокруг печи шёл кругом широкий деревянный стол, часть из которого была заставлена готовыми блюдами, а часть, очевидно, использовалась для готовки. Во все стороны от печи, расходящимися лучами шли проходы к маленьким комнатам, отгороженным друг от друга деревянными сетками, на которых росли вьющиеся растения. Нене осмотрела соседние столики – за ними никого не было. Сквозь заросли она увидела, что кроме неё в этот поздний час в заведении только два посетителя. На противоположном конце от неё сидела супружеская пара пожилых японцев. Видимо, это им Родни нёс тарелки.

Нене поудобнее села на широкий деревянный стул, обитый кожей и начала нервно крутить карту в руках.

\- Он может проверить эту карту по базе выдачи и увидеть, что её там нет. Тогда я просто сразу уйду отсюда.

Ещё раз внимательно прочитав текст на карточке, она положила её на стол.

Нене отвлек новый аккорд музыки. Сейчас она увидела, что является источником звука – на стене был закреплён старый, потрёпанный жизнью инструмент, струны которого перебирали маленькие механические лапки, похожие на паучьи.

\- Что за странный способ создавать музыку в кафе, - задумчиво проговорила Нене.

\- Живые инструменты всегда звучат приятнее музыки из динамиков, - раздался басовитый голос.

От неожиданности она вздрогнула и резко повернулась. Перед ней стоял пекарь Родни.

\- Вы в первый раз у нас? – спокойно спросил он.

-Эм, да, в первый, - тихо ответила Нене.

\- Я всегда рад новым посетителям в своей пекарне. Меня зовут Родни, а вас?

\- Нене, - так же тихо как раньше, ответила она.

\- Очень рад знакомству. Вот, возьмите меню.

После этих слов он протянул ей увесистый буклет. Нене, сама того не планируя, взяла меню в руки и развернула на середине. Ей было очень непривычно видеть бумажное меню, вместо общепринятых электронных. Она быстро пробежалась глазами по страницам. Меню было странным, в нём не было фотографий блюд, только их названия были написаны каллиграфическим почерком, а рядом были рисунки этих блюд.

\- Эмм, вы знаете, я, честно говоря, не уверена, что именно я бы хотела взять…

\- Нене? - тихо спросил пекарь.

\- Да? – она повернула к нему голову.

\- У меня маленькое кафе, в котором я стараюсь поддерживать тёплую душевную атмосферу. Так уж у меня заведено, что посетители обращаются ко мне просто по имени. И я, в свою очередь, обращаюсь к ним также. Не будете ли вы против, если я буду обращаться к вам на ты?

\- Да, вполне, - ответила она.

А потом добавила

– Я не гордая, - и улыбнулась.

\- Прекрасно, - широко улыбаясь, произнёс пекарь. Я вижу, у тебя на столе лежит карточка постоянного посетителя. Тебе, вероятно, её кто-то дал, раз сама ты тут впервой? Могу я взять её, чтобы записать номер?

Родни занёс руку над карточкой, но не брал её и ждал разрешения.

\- Эмм…да, конечно.

Всё также улыбаясь, он взял карту и прочитал номер на ней.

\- Как интересно. Это персональная карта, но я не помню, чтобы я выдавал её тебе. Может моя помаять меня подводит, и я умудрился позабыть такую милую посетительницу?

Нене смущённо отвела глаза от него.

\- Я взяла её у тебя.

Родни усмехнулся.

\- Нет, это видимо был не я. Все мои карты при мне.

Он сделал паузу, а потом продолжил.

\- Может быть, ты фокусница и достала её так, что я не заметил?

Он демонстративно залез в карман фартука, вытащил оттуда карточки и пересчитал. Пожав плечами, он продолжил:

\- Нет, всё при мне. Как же так. Карточка у тебя есть, но я не помню, чтобы я давал её тебе.

Нене молчала, обдумывая ответ. У неё в голове крутилось сразу несколько вариантов, но она никак не могла выбрать, какой же из них был наилучшим…

\- Впрочем, похоже, я понимаю, как она к тебе попала. Нене?

Тут он взял паузу. Поняв, что он, ждёт, когда она к нему повернётся, Нене опять посмотрела ему в глаза.

\- Так вот, похоже, я понял, откуда у тебя эта карта. Наверное, это всё же я подарил тебе эту карту. В прошлой жизни, в моём предыдущем перевоплощении. Ты случаем не буддистка?

\- Нет, - она отрицательно поводила головой.

\- Ах. Что ж, тогда Колесо Сансары не поможет мне решить эту задачу. Ну, тогда мы будем считать, что это просто поэтическая метафора. Но как бы оно там ни было, у тебя есть активная карточка на бесплатный ужин. Время уже позднее, и я, как заботливый хозяин, просто обязан тебя накормить. Но ты не знаешь, чего бы ты хотела, правильно?

\- Да, всё так, - она кивнула.

Родни почесал подбородок, картинно изображая раздумья.

\- Дай-ка подумать. В моей пекарне широкий выбор всевозможных блюд. Впрочем, время сейчас позднее, а я был бы рад принести тебе самое вкусное и самое свежее, что у меня есть. А как ты смотришь на то, что я сам подберу тебе блюдо на ужин. Доверишь мне этот выбор?

Нене бросила взгляд на меню. Глаза разбегались по позициям и она никак не могла понять, что же из этого ей может понравиться. Она захлопнула меню и протянула его пекарю.

\- Вполне! – с улыбкой добавила она.

\- Буду рад обслужить вас, юная леди.

После этих слов он сделал небольшой поклон и добавил.

\- Дай мне пару минут, я нужен другим посетителям.

Он отошёл было от столика, но потом быстрым шагом подскочил к центральному пекарскому столу, взял с него корзинку с печеньем и вернулся к Нене.

\- А вот небольшой аперитив, чтобы было не так тягостно ожидать!

Улыбнувшись, он проследовал к столику пожилой пары.

Нене проводила его взглядом, а потом смущённо взяла печеньку из той корзины, что он поставил.

\- Ну вот, не хватало ещё мертвецов объедать.

Она с сомнением посмотрела на печенье. Оно было очень мягким, сухим и хрупким. Лёгкое воздушное печенье пахло миндалём. Пока она держала его в руках, с него потихоньку падали крошки. Она всё же колебалась, стоит ли его есть. Но голод в этот раз победил её совесть и она положила печенье в рот. Прожевав печенье, она добавила:

\- А какое оно всё же вкусное! Ради такого можно немного и помухлевать.

Нене следила глазами за тем, как пекарь помогает посетителям собираться. Он аккуратно собрал все грязные тарелки и помог пенсионерам выйти из-за стола. Мужчине он подал тросточку, женщине помог надеть пальто. Увидев это, Нене тихо проговорила:

\- А ведь будь он человеком, они могли бы обидеться за такое отношение. Кто их знает, ведь это могли бы быть гордые старики. Подобная фамильярная помощь часто рассматривается как грубость в среде старшего поколения.

Она откинулась назад на спинку стула и задумалась. Взяв следующую печеньку, она продолжила:

\- Ведь действительно, у людей в прошлом веке были другие представления об этикете. Крайне неприлично было оказывать помощь в таких формах, чтобы это можно было трактовать как слабость того, кому ты помогаешь.

Она опять повернула голову к пекарю. Он провожал посетителей у самого выхода из кафе. Мужчина и женщина, сделали поклон, потом отошли на несколько шагов и опять сделали поклон. Уже стоя в дверях, они опять поклонились. На их поклоны Родни реагировал, но отвечал он не характерным японским поклоном, а каждый раз делал маленький реверанс.

\- Но только не для машины, - задумчиво произнесла Нене, глядя на эту картину. Ведь машина – изначально слуга. Машина не может унизить тебя своей заботой, ведь она изначально ниже тебя по статусу…

После этих слов она съёла ещё одно печенье. Всё-таки она чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке. Вся эта ситуация напрягала её. Сам факт того, что она заставляет продавца работать, используя для этого предмет с его же трупа, угнетал её. Да, это просто машина. Но когда она рассуждала об этом, сидя в офисном кресле, она представляла это себе совсем по другому. При личном разговоре её начала угнетать совесть. А ещё она начала беспокоиться, что эта выходка вполне себе напоминает мошенничество.

\- Маловероятно, что мне будут предъявлять претензии по поводу карты. Ведь она действительная, не какая-нибудь подделка. Хотя…может быть она должна быть активирована перед применением…

Родни своим приближением сбил ход её мыслей. Он держал в правой руке маленькую тарелку, наполненную золотистыми поджаренными шариками, от которых исходил очень вкусный аромат. Он медленно опустил тарелку перед Нене, а затем вытащил из-за спины стеклянный кувшинчик, который он до того незаметно держал в левой руке и полил угол тарелки мёдом.

\- Прошу отведать! Очень вкусное блюдо, сделано по рецептам моей бабушки!

После слов о бабушке, Нене подозрительно посмотрела на Родни.

\- Да, в тех местах, откуда я родом, это традиционное блюдо. И я почту за честь если ты, Нене, его попробуешь.

\- А откуда ты родом? – спросила Нене.

Родни хитро ухмыльнулся и медленно ответил.

\- Так уж ли важные точные координаты места моего жительства? Ведь главное – дух той культуры, что создаёт блюда. Если хочешь – душа природы, вся красота и настрой родных мест.

Он выпрямился, сделал глубокий вдох и продолжил:

\- Да, настрой родных мест! Мне всегда так говорили – пронеси в себе частичку родной природы и в любом месте ты сможешь создать маленький тёплый уголок. И вот, я здесь, насколько могу, создаю уют для своих посетителей. И буду рад, если ты приобщишься к духу средиземного моря! А сейчас дай мне одну секунду, я принесу кое-что ещё!

Нене проводила его глазами и тихо проговорила:

\- Да уж. Средний японец смутно себе представляет, что такое средиземноморская кухня. К чему лишние подробности, больше поэзии.

После этих слов она насадила на вилку один из шариков и обмакнула в мёде.

\- Хватит на сегодня лишних раздумий. Слишком я много думаю о работе.

Она повертела вилку с шариком, равномерно распределяя мёд по поверхности, а затем съёла его. Маленький шарик имел хрустящую корочку, но был очень мягким внутри, и прямо таял на языке.

Родни вернулся и поставил ей на стол очень высокий узкий бокал с ярко красным напитком, из которого торчала трубочка для питья. На краю стакана были закреплены три кусочка апельсина. Из кармана он достал маленькую молотилку и накрошил что-то в напиток.

\- И обязательно надо добавить корицу! - улыбаясь, добавил он.

Нене улыбнулась ему и аккуратно попробовала напиток через трубочку. Но после первого глотка, она резко отстранилась.

\- Эй, это что, алкогольный напиток?!

Родни улыбнулся ей.

\- Да, это один из моих самых лучших напитков. Пряный и согревающий, с насыщенным фруктовым вкусом. Мне показалось, что ты пришла сюда уставшей и тебе не помешает немного расслабиться.

Нене с сомнением помешала напиток трубочкой.

\- Я не думала, что в пекарнях подают алкогольные напитки.

\- В моей подают. Ты ведь не за рулём?

Нене отрицательно покачала головой.

\- Вот и прекрасно. Это фирменный напиток моего заведения, он даёт посетителям положительный настрой, позволяет забыть о бедах и проблемах.

Нене задумчиво посмотрела на бокал, а затем отпила ещё.

\- Сладкий.

\- Если у кого-то из посетителей пресная жизнь, её всегда можно подсластить, таков мой лозунг. А у тебя, Нене, сладкая жизнь?

Нене пожала плечами.

\- Как сказать…

\- Ну, я не могу помочь тебе в жизни. Но я всегда готов подарить тебе радость вкусно поесть. Как бы оно ни было, но еда это одно из немногих удовольствий в жизни, что доступно всегда. Так что если что-то в твоей жизни будет идти не так, ты всегда можешь прийти сюда, и я буду тебе рад.

Нене улыбнулась ему, но ничего не ответила.

\- Мы уже скоро закрываемся, поэтому я должен привести рабочее место в порядок. Но ты не беспокойся, ты можешь быть здесь столько, сколько твоя душа пожелает. Моё правило – всё для клиента. А теперь извини, я отлучусь.

Родни отошёл от неё к центральному столу и начал убирать с него поварские принадлежности. Нене съела ещё один шарик, запила из бокала и тяжело вздохнула.

\- Кажется, я начинаю понимать то, что Синдзи говорил мне о дружеском отношении. Подумать только, как мало надо, чтобы человек выделил в своей памяти подобное заведение из множества ему подобных.

В этот момент Нене обратила внимание, что музыка в заведении изменила характер. Она больше не была похожа на традиционную японскую музыку. Теперь это была лиричная игра скрипки, которую временами дополняли звуки фортепиано. Нене осмотрелась – похоже, что аккомпанементом играл инструмент, расположенный в другой кабинке.

Она сделала ещё один глоток.

\- Оу, такое впечатление, что этот напиток довольно крепкий.

Съев ещё один шарик, она обратилась к пекарю:

\- Эй, Родни?

\- Да, Нене? – он прекратил уборку и стал ждать её ответа.

\- Скажи, а сколько у тебя кафе в городе?

\- Сколько у меня кафе? Не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь. У меня всего одно кафе, именно то, в котором ты сейчас находишься, и никаких других у меня нет.

Он сложил ножи в ящик стола, а затем продолжил.

\- Я же просто пекарь, маленький человек. Я не какая-нибудь корпорация, владеющая множеством торговых точек в городе. Мне претит такой подход, разве может подобный конвейер приносить радость? Я вкладываю душу в свою работу, поэтому моё кафе – единственное и неповторимое. А там, где во главе всего стоит бизнес и большие деньги, там не остаётся место для душевной теплоты. Правда, Нене?

Она усмехнулась.

\- Да конечно, ты прав!

Но про себя она подумала «хотя ты самый, что ни на есть промышленный продукт большой пищевой корпорации».

Родни прошёлся кругом по залу, проверяя, не пропустил ли чего, а затем подошёл к Нене.

\- Ну, как тебе моя стряпня?

Нене улыбнулась.

\- У тебя прекрасная еда. Очень вкусно.

Она сделала ещё один глоток, после чего почувствовала, что пьянеет.

\- Родни, ты такой обходительный со своими клиентами. Как у тебя на всё хватает времени?

Он пожал плечами.

\- Просто я ответственно отношусь к своей работе и своим клиентам.

\- Твое заведение отличается от остальных.

\- Спасибо, я всегда рад слышать похвалу. Люди, приходящие ко мне, часто вымотаны скоростью и бессердечность окружающей их жизни, этим безумным бегом мегаполиса, что окружает их. Пустотой и железной отчуждённостью их окружения. А я лишь стараюсь хорошо делать то малое, то мне подвластно – кормлю их. В конце концов, вкусное печение и доброе слово вполне могут быть той вещью, что поможет человеку справиться со своими бедами и почувствовать радость жизни.

Он сделала паузу, а потом продолжил:

\- Скажи, Нене, а ты довольна тем, чем ты занята?

\- Я?

Нене молча покачала почти уже опустевший бокал в руке.

\- Не знаю…

Несколько секунд она молчала, а затем продолжила:

\- Я как бы бегаю по замкнутому кругу. То, что я делаю, не может быть закончено, это лишь часть процесса, повторяющегося из раза в раз. Я иногда думаю, что может быть мне не стоит всем этим… заниматься…

\- Но ты считаешь, что делаешь правильное дело?

Нене насадила на вилку последний шарик и принялась его рассматривать.

\- Правильно дело? – задумчиво повторила она. Правильное… Да, пожалуй я могу гордиться тем, что я делаю.

\- Тебе расстраивает, что ты не находишь в этом поддержки?

Она широко улыбнулась.

\- Нет, вот тут уж всё не так. Люди, с которыми я работаю это главная вещь, что держит меня на плаву.

Помолчав немного, она добавила:

\- Даже, наверное, они для меня важнее самого дела. Только благодаря им, мне хватает сил со всем справляться.

\- В таком случае, Нене, ты счастливый человек. Мало кто из моих посетителей может так ответить.

Она положила в рот последний шарик.

\- Впрочем, если что-то выбьет тебя из колеи, я всегда рад видеть тебя у себя в гостях. Решить твои жизненные проблемы не смогу, но вкусно тебя покормить это в моих силах.

\- Спфаибо, - ответила она, пережёвывая шарик.

\- Может быть, тебе и не стоит ориентироваться на результат. Путешествие ценно не только тем, куда ты приходишь, но тем, как ты туда движешься. И жизнь наша ценна своим ходим, а не своим результатом, ведь результат в конечном итоге у всех один.

Нене задумчиво посмотрела на него, но ничего не ответила. Родни отошёл от неё, взял метлу и принялся убирать пол в помещении. Она долго смотрела за тем, как андроид наводит чистоту. Всё это наверняка тоже было элементом спектакля. Совершенно точно, что после её ухода из скрытых полостей в стенах выскочат стандартные роботы-уборщики и примутся за своё дело. Но вид рачительного хозяина, аккуратно следящего за своим кафе, доставлял удовольствие. Музыка в кафе успокаивала её, никуда не хотелось идти. Только сидеть здесь, в этой душевной атмосфере. Нене вслушивалась в мелодию, подмечая плавные переходы в ритме. Она уже очень давно не слышала живой игры на инструментах. Пусть даже играл не человек, но инструменты то были настоящие. Вслушиваясь в их игру, она почувствовала, что начинает засыпать. На мгновение закрыв глаза, она обнаружила, что пропустила несколько секунд из жизни. Родни заметил, что она клюнула носом, и подошёл к ней.

\- Вызвать тебе такси?

Нене покачала головой.

\- Нет, что ты я сама.

После этих слов она вытащила из кармана телефон, но набор номера оказался заблокирован – телефон указывал на то, что у него нет связи с сетью. Подобная ситуация в центре города выглядела весьма странно.

Видя её замешательство, Родни подсказал:

\- А это ещё одно из правил моего заведения. У меня нельзя пользоваться мобильным телефоном.

\- Как так? Ты глушишь радиосвязь?

Он улыбнулся, но ничего не ответил.

\- А если срочно понадобится сделать звонок?

\- При острой необходимости всегда можно выйти на улицу. А ещё можно воспользоваться моим телефоном – он указал на громоздкий телефонный аппарат, стоявший у края поварского стола.

\- Но это же очень неудобно! Зачем так делать?!

\- Затем, что моё кафе предназначено для общения. А сейчас многие люди оказываются настолько прикованы к глобальной сети, что даже общаясь с друзьями за одним столиком, не могут себе позволить оторваться от соединения.

\- Ах…вот как. В таком ключе я об этом не подумала…

\- Ну, так тебе вызвать такси?

\- Да, - кивнула Нене. Буду рада.

\- Отлично, дай мне минутку, я схожу к телефону.

После этих слов Родни прислонил метлу к стене и направился к центру зала.

Нене смотрела ему вслед и тихо прошептала:

\- Ты можешь совершить звонок дистанционно, но вместо этого изображаешь, что идёшь к телефону. Огромному старомодному аппарату, наверняка пустому внутри. Вся его электронная начинка совершенно точно умещается в трубке, а эта громадная коробка на столе нужна лишь затем, чтобы производить впечатление на посетителей. Но весь этот спектакль выглядит так мило. Ты проявляешь заботу о посетителях, давая им понять, что они тебе не безразличны…

Она покачала бокал, разглядывая, как на дне плещутся остатки напитка.

-А впрочем, за неимением настоящего уюта… Его качественная имитация может быть не хуже. Если ты не можешь отличить настоящую заботу от искусственной, какая тебе разница…

После этих слов она допила бокал.

\- Какая разница…


End file.
